Matthew Broderick
| birth_place = Manhattan, New York City, New York, U.S. | occupation = | years_active = 1981–present | spouse = | children = 3 | parents = James Broderick Patricia Broderick | relatives = Milton H. Biow (grandfather) }} Matthew Broderick (born March 21, 1962) is an American actor and singer. His best known roles include the title character in Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986), the voice of the adult Simba in Disney's ''The Lion King'' trilogy (1994–2004), Leo Bloom in both the Broadway and Hollywood productions of The Producers (2005). Other notable films he has appeared in include WarGames (1983), Glory (1989), The Freshman (1990), The Cable Guy (1996), Godzilla (1998), Election (1999), Inspector Gadget (1999) and You Can Count on Me (2000). Broderick also directed himself in Infinity (1996) and provided voice work in Good Boy! (2003), Bee Movie (2007), and The Tale of Despereaux (2008) Broderick has won two Tony Awards, one for Best Featured Actor in a Play for Brighton Beach Memoirs (1983), and one for Best Actor in a Musical for How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (1995). , Broderick remains the youngest winner of the Tony Award for Best Featured Actor in a Play. In 2006, for his contributions to the film industry, Matthew Broderick was inducted into the Hollywood Walk of Fame with a motion pictures star located at 6801 Hollywood Boulevard. Eleven years later, Broderick earned induction into the American Theater Hall of Fame. Early life and education Broderick was born in Manhattan, New York, the son of Patricia (née Biow), a playwright, actress, and painter, and James Broderick, an actor and a World War II veteran. His mother was Jewish, but not religious (a descendant of Jewish immigrants from Germany and Poland).Stated on Inside the Actors Studio, 2005 His father was a Catholic of Irish, and some English, descent. Broderick attended grade school at City and Country School (a progressive K–8 school in Manhattan) and high school at Walden School (a defunct private school in Manhattan with a strong drama program). . He received acting training at HB StudioHB Studio Almuni. Career Broderick's first major acting role came in an HB Studio workshop production of playwright Horton Foote's On Valentine's Day, playing opposite his father, who was a friend of Foote's. This was followed by a supporting role as Harvey Fierstein's gay adopted son, David, in the Off-Broadway production of Fierstein's Torch Song Trilogy; then, a good review by The New York Times theater critic Mel Gussow brought him to the attention of Broadway. Broderick commented on the effects of that review in a 2004 60 Minutes II interview: "Before I knew it, I was like this guy in a hot play. And suddenly, all these doors opened. And it's only because Mel Gussow happened to come by right before it closed and happened to like it. It's just amazing. All these things have to line up that are out of your control." He followed that with the role of Eugene Morris Jerome in the Neil Simon Eugene Trilogy including the plays, Brighton Beach Memoirs and Biloxi Blues. He won the Tony Award for Best Actor in a Play for his role in Brighton Beach Memoirs. His first film role was also written by Neil Simon. Broderick debuted in Max Dugan Returns (1983). His first big hit film was WarGames, a summer hit in 1983, in which he played the main role of David Lightman, a Seattle teen hacker. This was followed by the role of Philippe Gaston in Ladyhawke, in 1985. Broderick then won the role of the charming, clever slacker in the 1986 film Ferris Bueller's Day Off. At the age of 23, Broderick played a high school student who, with his girlfriend and best friend, plays hooky and explores Chicago. The film is a 1980s comedy favorite, and is one of Broderick's best known roles (particularly with teenage audiences). Also in 1987, he played Air Force research assistant Jimmy Garrett in Project X. In 1988, Broderick played Harvey Fierstein's gay lover, Alan, in the screen adaptation of Torch Song Trilogy. He starred in the 1989 film Glory alongside Cary Elwes, Morgan Freeman, and Denzel Washington, where he received favorable reviews for his portrayal of the American Civil War officer Robert Gould Shaw, whom Broderick incidentally physically resembled at the time. In the 1990s, Broderick was the voice of the adult Simba, in Disney's successful animated film The Lion King, and also voiced Tack the Cobbler in Miramax's controversial version of The Thief and the Cobbler, which had originally been intended as a silent role. He won recognition for two dark comedy roles. The first was that of a bachelor in The Cable Guy with Jim Carrey. The second was that of a high school teacher in Alexander Payne's Election with Reese Witherspoon. Broderick returned to Broadway as a musical star in the 1990s, winning a Tony Award for his performance in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. Broderick then starred alongside Nathan Lane in the Mel Brooks 2001 stage version of The Producers which was a critical and financial success. He played Leopold "Leo" Bloom, an accountant who co-produces a musical designed to fail, but which turns out to be successful. Broderick was nominated for another Tony Award but lost to his fellow co-star Nathan Lane. The Musical went on to win the most Tony Awards in history with 12 wins.https://www.tonyawards.com/en_US/history/facts/index.html Broderick and Lane reprised their roles in the 2005 film adaptation of the same name. Broderick was reunited with his co-star from The Lion King and The Producers, Nathan Lane, in The Odd Couple, which opened on Broadway in October 2005. He appeared on Broadway as a college professor in The Philanthropist, running April 10 through June 28, 2009. He returned to the Broadway stage in Spring 2012, to star in the musical Nice Work If You Can Get It, directed and choreographed by Kathleen Marshall. Personal life Family Broderick met actress Sarah Jessica Parker through her brother. The couple married on May 19, 1997, in a civil ceremony in a historic deconsecrated synagogue on the Lower East Side. Although Broderick considers himself culturally Jewish, the ceremony was performed by his sister, Janet Broderick Kraft, an Episcopal priest. Parker and Broderick have a son born October, 2002. In April 2009, it was confirmed that Broderick and Parker were expecting twin girls through surrogacy. Broderick and Parker's surrogate delivered their twin daughters in June 2009. Broderick is a New York Mets fan, while Parker supports the New York Yankees, and their son the Boston Red Sox. Although the couple lives in Greenwich Village, Broderick and Parker spend a considerable amount of time at their holiday home near Cill Charthaigh, a village in County Donegal, Ireland, where Broderick spent his summers as a child. They also have a house in The Hamptons. They are renovating a double wide property on West 11th Street in Greenwich Village that they bought in 2016. Family ancestry In March 2010, Broderick was featured in the NBC program Who Do You Think You Are?. Broderick stated that his participation in the ancestry research program emotionally reconnected him with the role he played in Glory 22 years earlier, as he discovered a paternal great-great-grandfather, Robert Martindale, who actually was a Union soldier. A veteran of the Battle of Gettysburg, Martindale, who belonged to the 20th Connecticut, was killed in the aftermath of the Battle of Atlanta and was eventually interred in an unnamed grave at the Marietta National Cemetery. Having identified the grave with the help of historian Brad Quinlin, Broderick's research enabled him to give his ancestor his name back. In the same program, Broderick discovered that his paternal grandfather, James Joseph Broderick II, whom he had never known, had been a highly decorated combat medic in World War I, having earned his distinctions during the Meuse-Argonne Offensive. 1987 car crash On August 5, 1987, while driving a rented BMW in Enniskillen, Northern Ireland, Broderick crossed into the wrong lane and collided head-on with a Volvo driven by Anna Gallagher, 30, accompanied by her mother, Margaret Doherty, 63, killing both instantly. He was vacationing with Jennifer Grey, whom he began dating in semi-secrecy during the filming of Ferris Bueller's Day Off, the crash publicly revealing their relationship. He had a fractured leg and ribs, a concussion, and a collapsed lung. Grey received minor injuries, including whiplash. Broderick told police he had no recollection of the crash and did not know why he was in the wrong lane: "I don't remember the day. I don't remember even getting up in the morning. I don't remember making my bed. What I first remember is waking up in the hospital, with a very strange feeling going on in my leg." He was charged with causing death by dangerous driving and faced up to five years in prison, but was later convicted of the lesser charge of careless driving and fined $175. The victims' son and brother, Martin Doherty, called the verdict "a travesty of justice". He later forgave Broderick, amid plans to meet with him in 2003, to gain a sense of closure. In February 2012, when Broderick was featured in a multi-million-dollar Honda commercial aired during the Super Bowl, Doherty said the meeting had not taken place and that Broderick "wasn't the greatest choice of drivers, knowing his past." Filmography Film Television Theatre References External links * * * * * * * * Matthew Broderick at Emmys.com * * * 2004 Story from 60 Minutes II }} Category:1962 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male singers Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German-Jewish descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Polish-Jewish descent Category:American male stage actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American Theater Hall of Fame inductees Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Tony Award winners Category:People from Greenwich Village Category:Walden School (New York City) alumni